In order to achieve homogenous illumination from a light source device, e.g. from a flat light source also referred to below as a surface emitter (e.g. OLED light tiles (OLED: organic light-emitting diode), LED lighting panels (LED: light-emitting diode) or OLEC light sources (OLEC: organic light-emitting electrochemical cell), polydirectional contacts are generally employed. To that end, electrical terminals both on a single flat light source and on several flat light sources are necessary. These electrical terminals and their electrical return conductors to at least one common contact point require space, which, particularly as regards a flat light source, leads to an increased space requirement and total thickness. At points at which several wires must cross over separately from one another (crossover points), the wire thickness of the light source device is increased almost twofold.
A series or parallel terminal of the individual contacts on a flat light source or between several of these flat light sources was previously achieved by wires which had to be installed individually and which took up space. Return conductors have generally been installed behind the flat light sources up until now, regardless of the additional cost and thickness.
An OLED light source device is known by LEDON OLED Lighting GmbH & Co. KG, wherein the OLED is arranged on a printed circuit board (PCB).